


To Drown In Blood

by OphaisAwesome



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood and Injury, Commander Erwin Smith, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Past Levi/Erwin Smith, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets, Slow Burn, Veterans, Young Erwin Smith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OphaisAwesome/pseuds/OphaisAwesome
Summary: The world has cruelly taken the peace from the Warren siblings.Cara and Robert Warren has to fight off the people who want them dead, simply because of their blood. They are hunted by the King and his cronies. Like rats in a cage, they wish for a place they can be safe. But there is a plan. They must serve him, to save themselves. They face off the titan filled world, but then they soon realize that titans are the least of their worries.Will they be able to answer why they are being hunted? Is there even a place where they can be safe?Embark in the tale of Cara and Robert Warren as they drown in blood. May it be from the titans or the others or their own, one thing is for sure: these ones just don't fade away.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias/Original Character(s), Erwin Smith/Original Female Character(s), Hange Zoë/Levi/Erwin Smith/Original Character(s), Hange Zoë/Levi/Nanaba/Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s), Levi/Erwin Smith/Original Female Character(s), Survey Corps (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. 1.

"So, how was training?" Robert asked his little sister who sat across him as he eats his soup. The black haired girl lifted up her hands, revealing a pair of bandaged hands with little traces of blood stained the areas of the knuckles.

"I punched a tree so hard, it cracked!" She said proudly, giving her brother a toothy grin. Robert was taken back a bit but quickly smiled to show support for his sister. "Dad even took out the splinters! Right, dad?" Her bright and joyful statement landed on the ears of a stoic and frozen man. Robert noticed how he gripped his knife. The siblings froze.

"Robert, I need you to take your sister and run." Jacob said calmly.

Cara and Robert were shocked of what their father had said, but they knew what was happening. They have been found. Tears started to swell in the corner of Cara’s eyes. After nine years of running and hiding, they were found.

Silence. Every creak and rustle was now amplified. Muffled footsteps began to surround the outside. The candle in the middle of the table flickered, lightly illuminating the three characters around the table.

Cara didn't understand what was happening but was quick enough to take the sharp table knife next to her. She looked at her brother and he looked back at her. He pressed his finger on his lips and hushed her gently. Robert gripped his sister’s hand to reassure her. He then looked at their father, which the father then quietly slid a note to Robert.

Robert then carefully read the note. He then placed the edge of the note into the candle’s weak flame, setting it ablaze. Robert nodded to his father. It was a sad and fearful nod. It could’ve also been a nod of goodbye.

Suddenly, the cabin door slams open and five men wearing black clothes started to flood inside. With metal contraptions in their hands, something Cara has never seen before, all having sinister looks. “Sorry, king’s orders.” One of them slyly said.

Robert then took Cara's hand and ran out to the back door. The men tried to follow them outside, but with incredible speed, their father had already cut the throat of the man nearest him. “Run!” He shouted after them. Another man then lunges towards their father which he stabbed once more.

Robert then ran towards their horse, untied him and threw Cara on before throwing himself on. They ride out into the darkness running away from their home which was covered in the forest's canopy, hidden from the world. "Robert, what about papa?" Cara asked frantically.

“Don’t worry about him. That’s papa, remember?” Robert said with a comforting smile towards his nine year old sister. “He’s a soldier of the Military Police! They got nothing on him!” He laughed boastfully, but Cara noticed the slight quiver in his voice. _He was lying._ Cara then looked back at her home, and one last look at her father. “Cara, don’t—"

Flashes of what seemed like little explosions, and blood splattered on their windows. She heard the series of gunfire, being rained down in their home. But they became slower, and they stopped. She hoped—no—she prayed it was all over, and that her father would come out there injured but still alive. Robert then covered Cara’s eyes. “Robert—”

“Cara, don’t look. Don’t look.” Robert panted. “Please don’t.” Robert’s voice cracked. Cara looked up at him and she could see tears swell up in the corner of his eyes, but he refused to let them go.

“Robert, where are we going?” Cara whimpered against his chest. Robert looked down at her whimpering sister and held her tightly.

“To papa’s friend. I heard he’s a teacher and he’s gonna help us.”


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is so nice to see a familiar face.

After tucking in his nine year old son, Mr. Smith sat in his candle lit study scribbling away on his journal. He was startled when he suddenly heard a frantic knock on the door downstairs. He quickly closed his journal, a cold chill travel down his spine. He then goes to the loose floorboards near his desk and hid the journal there.

He waited in silence.

He knew topics of the world outside the walls were taboo, but he knew that things in the history books simply did not align. He then walked out of his study and descended towards the front door.

As the knocking continued he thought, _If they keep on doing this, they’ll end up waking up—_

“Mr. Smith!” A hushed tone said on the other side. It couldn’t have been a soldier, it sounded more like a child. A young man.

“Who are you? And how did you know me?” Mr. Smith said through the closed door.

“Please, we are the children of Jacob Warren.” The young man’s voice pleaded. He knew their father. They had known each other after Mr. Smith started asking questions that Jacob gladly answered. Questions that could’ve killed Mr. Smith and answers that could’ve called Jacob for treason. So, you could say they're friends.

Without a second further, Mr. Smith had opened the door. He was surprised to see a young man holding a little girl in his arms as he panted. The young man and the little girl were caked in mud and dust, and it had seemed that they went through hell. Mr. Smith then took note of the young man’s eyes, which were filled with exhaustion and hope.

Seeing their state, Mr. Smith then took them inside, but not before checking if they were being followed. Before Mr. Smith could even close the door, the poor young man had collapsed.

* * *

The sun had peeked in the cracks of the curtain, kissing Cara’s delicate eyes. Cara had never slept on something this soft before, she felt like she was on a cloud. _Am I dead? Where’s Robert?_ A sick thought was enough for her to jolt her upright. She looked around and saw a blond boy same as her age holding a tray of food, seemingly plastered on the wall opposite to her. “I’m sorry. Did I scare you?” Cara said in a gentle yet raspy manner. She coughed, it seemed like her throat was dry.

The boy then walked over to Cara and handed her a glass of water. “I was a little scared.” The boy set the tray on the bedside and stood beside Cara as she downed the whole glass. He wasn’t lying. He saw all the bruises and the bloodied up fists. You could say, he was terrified.

“Thank you.” Cara’s voice now better than before. She sets the glass on the bedside, “Have you seen my brother?”

“Oh, Robert’s downstairs but they told me they had to discuss some important things first.” The boy pulls up a chair near Cara and sat down.

“What’s your name?” Cara asked.

“Erwin. Erwin Smith.” The blond boy said, avoiding Cara’s innocent gaze. Erwin was a shy boy especially when it came to strangers. “What’s yours?”

“Cara Warren.” She replied as she looked at Erwin who was looking down at his feet.

Silence ensued. _Maybe I should say something._ Erwin thought. “Ca—” He was then cut off by the bustling town noise flooding inside the room. He looked up to see, a heavily bruised Cara looking out the open window. The sunlight had been peering in through the window, yet the brightest thing Erwin saw was Cara’s smile.

“This is amazing!” Cara exclaimed, “We don’t get this back up on the mountains.” She scanned the everyday life of the people below. There she saw a mother taking her children to the market. A man who seemed to be highly intoxicated from the night before. A few children running around. Cara had never seen this much life in her whole nine year old life.

“You lived in the mountains?” Erwin asked as he joined her by the windowsill.

“Yup. It was far more quiet and isolated than this town.” She looked down at her bandaged up fists, “It wasn’t all sad, though. I had Robert and… papa.” Erwin noticed every last bit of happiness die from her eyes. “I miss papa.”

Erwin was a smart boy, so he didn’t ask any further. But without even thinking, he put his arm around her and hugged her. Cara then buried her face in her hands, as she wept in Erwin’s arms.

* * *

All color had drained from Robert’s face as Mr. Smith discussed his plans of saving him and his sister. Robert looked down at his bread and stew on the table with widened eyes. _That can’t be. It is the last thing I ever want for Cara._ He thought shaken by Mr. Smith’s words.

“I’m sorry, Robert.” Mr. Smith said quietly, “The King and his cronies see you and your sister as a threat.”

“But why?” Robert’s voice cracked, “How can a fifteen year old and a nine year old pose such a threat to the king?”

“Your father, Jacob, never explained it. But he said something of your heritage that makes you different, which explains how you two look unlike the others.”

“Are you saying we’re ugly, Mr. Smith?” Robert joked and Mr. Smith laughed dryly. 

“Far from it. It’s just,” Mr. Smith motions to Robert’s head, “Not a lot of kids here have black raven hair.” He lied.

“Pretty stupid reason why they want to kill kids.” Robert said coldly. “Your plan Mr. Smith… Isn’t there any other way? Any other way to save Cara?” Robert pleaded.

“The only way you and Cara could ever have something of a normal life is to show the King that you are loyal to him.”

“Or that, we could die in any given moment so they don’t have to worry about us.”

“Robert, that’s not what I’m suggesting—”

“But that’s what you’re saying!” Robert snapped. “Joining the Military is a death sentence and I cannot just let Cara join that!”

“Robert. I’m sorry. But you have to. For your sake and hers.” Mr. Smith said in an apologetic manner. Robert and Mr. Smith’s eyes meet and both had stories to tell. A young boy pleading for his sister’s life and an old man apologizing about the ways of the cruel world.

Robert silent, finally realized why their father had done it. “This isn’t your plan at all, huh?”

Mr. Smith looked down ashamed, “It was your father’s plan.”

“Well, that’s unfair.”

“Not quite, Robert.”

Robert looked confused, “What do you mean?”

“You said, your father had been training you both, right?” Robert nodded and Mr. Smith continued, “There is a chance you and your sister could be safe.” Robert’s face then lit up. “Be part of the top ten and you can choose to be part of the Military Police.”

“You want me to join the very people who are threatening to kill me and my sister?”

“It is better than the alternatives, Robert."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> henloo this is an art that accompanies this chapter~! hope you like it~!
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/ophaisawesome/art/2-838118770


	3. 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert has to say goodbye.

It broke Robert’s heart seeing Cara cry. When she cried, her blue eyes become more blue, her nose would go red and she would just be a slobbering mess. Robert then reminisced the first time she had cried like this.

* * *

“Again!” Their father, Jacob, shouted as Robert took his stance once more. Robert panted, close to fainting, yet did what he was told. He punched the tree bark once more, blood now pool on his knuckles. After finishing the routine, Jacob finally gave him a break.

Robert had been training for five hours, he yearned for a break. The beaten up eleven year old sits down by the beaten up tree trunk as he tried to catch his breath. He runs his hand through his wet raven locks and stares at the almost setting sky. As he panted he saw the shades of orange and blue strokes battling each other as the clouds swam on them.

Robert then felt a small hand on his palm. He looked at his side to his five year old ball of sunshine of a sister, Cara, trying to hold his bruised up hands. Cara then took Robert’s whole hand into hers and seemingly scanned the whole thing. Robert took note that his sister’s face showed no emotion. She gently put a hand on his bleeding knuckles, set it down and stared at his face.

Then, the corners of her mouth started to quiver. _Oh no._ Robert thought. Cara was having her own battle on her face as she continued to look from Robert’s face down to his beaten up hand. Her mouth continued to quiver, “Cara, it’s okay to cry if you want to.” Robert said in a gentle tone.

Cara’s mouth then stopped quivering and positioned it self in a frown. She looked up at him with her eyes now wet with tears she had been fighting back. Robert then extends his arm and pulled Cara in for a hug. “Please stop getting hurt.” She whimpered.

“I have to. I have to grow big and strong to protect you and papa.” Robert said as he stroked with Cara’s raven black strands of hair, something that soothed him. He closed his eyes welcoming the cold breeze and silence.

Robert felt Cara hug him closer as she shook her head, “Then I’ll be stronger than you!” She declared. “So, you don’t have to worry about me so much.” Robert smiled at this offer yet said nothing, because even she had become as powerful as a titan, big brother Robert would be there to protect her.

* * *

Robert knelt down in front of the crying Cara and patted her head. Cara then embraced her brother tightly and sobbed on his new training corps jacket. “Why? Why, Robert?” Cara sobbed, her face buried into the crook of Robert’s neck.

“Cara, it’s for your safety.”

“Did I do something wrong, Robert?”

“No.” Robert was taken a back.

“Why are you leaving?” Her questions toppled the other. “Is it because of the bad people?”

“Yes.” Robert said sadly as he hugged Cara back tightly. 

Mr. Smith and Erwin standing in the doorway watched the siblings tearfully said their first goodbyes to each other. Erwin also had tears running down his face. He turned to his father, to which Mr. Smith wrapped his right arm around Erwin in hopes of comforting his son.

* * *

Robert was new to this. He was used to Cara being the only child back up in the mountains, and this ball of energy alone was enough for Robert to handle. She wasn’t exactly the quiet type. So, imagine Robert’s surprise when he saw twenty-five children as energetic as her.

A child screamed as they hung on a tree. Another was chasing another with a tree branch. One was eating a worm and one was vomiting. Then at the center of it all was a grown adult woman, holding her head down in disappointment. _She looks like she has given up._ Robert’s face showed a lot of his disgust in all of this. “Is this hell?” Robert said underneath his breath, low enough so Cara can’t hear.

“It’s about to be.” Erwin said to which Robert flinched at. _So grim._ Robert thought.

This was Cara’s first day in class and Robert was dropping her off with Erwin. He looked down at Cara, who was holding his hand tightly, and expected she would bear the same reaction as he had. To his surprise, she was smiling. A face full of amazement and wonder. Something even Erwin noticed.

“This is amazing!” Cara exclaimed, “So this is what a school looks like?”

“You’ve never been to one?” Erwin asked, face full of shock. “Does that mean you can’t read and write?”

Robert shook his head, “Nah, our papa taught us how. We just haven’t seen, uh, this much…little people?” The defeated woman from before has now rang a cowbell and all the kids started running inside.

“Oh, class is about to start. We better get going, Cara.” Erwin said as he started moving forward. “Come on.” Erwin held out his hand to Cara.

Robert had noticed that Cara can no longer wait to get inside that hellhole they called school. Robert smiled to himself and kisses the top of her head. Cara, in response, hugs Robert tightly before releasing of his hand to hold Erwin’s. They then start to walk hand in hand to school. “You be good now!” Robert shouted after them.

“I will!” Cara said as she waved Robert off.

“Hey, you too, Erwin!”

“I’ve always been good!” Erwin said a little bit offended to which Cara scoffed at. There they began bantering out of Robert’s earshot. It amazed him that just within a week, the two have been very close to each other.

Erwin looked back at Robert and he saw Robert standing tall with a soft smile on his face.

* * *

Even Mr. Smith felt sad about Robert’s parting. They might’ve only known each other for a couple of weeks yet Robert was one of those special individuals that the world certainly didn’t deserve. He had a child-like charm to him yet the intelligence of a wise old man.

* * *

Mr. Smith and Robert was preparing dinner, with Erwin and Cara out in the field playing. They worked in silence, when a spec of curiosity came to Robert’s head. “Then how did you know my father?” Robert blurted out to which Mr. Smith flinched at for a moment.

“We were old friends.” Mr. Smith smiled at the thought of his friend. “I had known him ever since.”

“Oh.”

Mr. Smith then started peeling the carrots and potatoes and Robert cut up the onions. Mr. Smith noticed how good Robert was with handling the knife.

“You’re quite good at that.” Mr. Smith complimented, “Do you cook often?”

“I have to, papa can’t cook even if his life depended on it.” Both laughed at the thought of the great Jacob Warren not being able to cook. Then both stopped to realize, the great Jacob Warren was no longer with them. Both of their hearts sunk at the sudden silence. “He’s gone. He died fighting.”

Mr. Smith nodded. He always thought Jacob would always end up like that. _That man always had the energy to fight. Even when he knew he was losing, he always fought back. I don’t know whether that’s courage or stupidity._

“I still don’t know why he had to die.” Robert’s voice cracked. Mr. Smith looked up at Robert to see the young man’s tears starting to fall. _This child has his heart on his sleeve._ “I know it was to protect us, but why? Why did he have to protect us?” Robert’s sight was now getting blurred as he chopped the onion too fast. Mr. Smith then held Robert’s wrist to prevent him from chopping off his finger.

“It was because of your mother.” Mr. Smith calmly said as he removed his hand on Robert’s wrist.

“What?” The young man asked in shock.

“Listen to me very well, Robert.” Mr. Smith voice was now very low, almost as a whisper. “Jacob told me in confidence about a secret war within these walls.” Robert’s eyes widened. _Is he insane?_ “And your mother’s heritage might be the proof of that.”

“How? What?” Robert said, obviously confused at the older man’s claims.

“This is what I recall from your father, he told me that your mother had been what we call an Oriental. Which makes you and your sister one, too.” Robert nodded and so Mr. Smith continued, “your father said that the Orientals have rebelled against the crown along with the Ackerman clan. For whatever reason, their war was lost and that’s why they are being persecuted until this day.”

Robert was understandably taken aback about this information. Robert felt anger rise up within him. “Why do we have to pay for the sins of the past?” He wiped his tears and continued to cut the poorly peeled potatoes. Then a thought hit him. “Does that mean, even if I were to be in the Military Police, our lives are still in danger because of our heritage?” Mr. Smith noticed how defeated Robert sounded. “So, are we meant to die in the hands of our fellow men within the walls?” Robert’s hands then found their way to his face as he tried to cover his shaken expression.

“Not quite, Robert.” Mr. Smith said as he took Robert’s shoulders and turned him to face him. “I believe there is life behind those walls.”

“That life that you’re mentioning are the titans, Mr. Smith.” Robert said in a sarcastic tone.

“No, Robert. I meant, other humans.” Robert’s eyes widened, he had never seen Mr. Smith’s eyes as bright as these. It seemed that this theory was something he truly believed. “The other half of humanity.”

Without a response, Mr. Smith released Robert from his grip and Robert continued to cut up the carrots. Mr. Smith unsure what the young man was thinking followed in suit, and continued cooking their stew. No more conversation happened during the whole time they cooked their stew, but Mr. Smith noticed how Robert looked like he was in deep thought.

After cooking the stew, Mr. Smith prepared the table and Robert went out to pick up Erwin and Cara. Time has passed and Mr. Smith noticed how the three hasn’t come back yet. He looked outside and saw that the sun had already set. The stew he and Robert had cooked has already turned cold. He felt worry set in his heart and he started gathering his coat, so he can go out and look for them in the cold autumn night. Before he could even put on his coat, the front door slammed open.

The door revealed a beaten up Robert carrying a sobbing Cara in his one arm and held Erwin’s arm on the other. Both children looked unharmed, unlike Robert who had bruises all around and his clothes dirtied and ripped.

Before Mr. Smith could even say anything, Robert had already beaten him to the punch. “Cara and I have no future within these walls. So, I have to look for one outside of them.”

* * *

Mr. Smith did all he can to stop Robert from joining the Survey Corps. He knew the outcome of being in the Survey Corps, no one lasted for five years. It was the branch of the Military no one truly wanted to join, making it the smallest regiment there is. It would be foolish for one to join, but it was hard to convince a man to trust the safety within the walls when they have been repeatedly failed by it.

Cara continued to sob as she hugged Robert goodbye. Mr. Smith looked down at his son so see him cry as well. Robert saw this and reached out for Erwin to come. In a beat, Erwin had left his father’s side and ran to Robert’s arms. Robert had enveloped the both of them in a hug and he felt a tear fall down his face. “We’ll miss you, Robert.” Erwin whimpered.

“Don’t worry guys, I’ll come back.” Robert comforted the two. “And when I do, I’m gonna bring you lots of gifts.” He ruffling the two’s hairs.

“I don’t care!” Cara snapped, which surprised Robert. Cara pulls away and so does Erwin. Cara looks at her brother with tears glossing her light blue eyes. Her eyes were filled with grief and anger. She found the whole thing unfair, and so did her brother. “I don’t care about gifts. I just want you to come home. You come back to me, okay?”

“I promise.”


	4. 4.

Cara absentmindedly stared at the sky. Erwin, who was sat next to her under the tree, looked at the girl lying beside him. Her raven hair spilled out on the fresh green grass and wild flowers scattered along it. It contrasted her pale white skin yet complimented it so nicely. Her bright blue eyes, that had specks of gold and green, looked up at the peaceful sky. _She looks so peaceful._ Erwin took in the sight and wished he was good enough of an artist to capture her beauty.

“What do you think Robert is doing right now?” Cara blurted out, snapping Erwin back to reality. Cara’s stare then shifted to the young man leaning on the tree they were underneath of.

Erwin thought for a second and looked up to the tree’s branches. “I guess he’s training. It’s only been a year. It usually takes three years to finish training.”

“Oh.” Cara’s only response, then they went back to their usual comfortable silence. Erwin went back to his reading and Cara continued to stare at the sky.

The breeze was the music all the grass and wild flowers danced to. Cara slowly sat up right and leaned on the tree like Erwin and saw the landscape before her. The green meadows had white, blue and yellow flowers scattered around it. It was a vast open field. Cara looked beyond the meadows and felt freedom yet that feeling was immediately stopped by the walls. The gray stone wall that stood at 50 meters. Back in the forest, they never saw the walls. But now that she has seen them, she felt constricted and suffocated.

Cara looked down at her feet, to see a white bloomed flower with yellow pollen on the center. She picks the flower off the ground and extends it to Erwin. Erwin looked up from his book with a confused look. _I thought this was supposed to be the other way around?_ Nevertheless, Erwin smiled and took the flower from Cara. Cara then stood up, looking in the horizon, directly at the stone cold walls. “I’m going to join the Military, Erwin.”

Erwin nodded and agreed with this statement. “Then I’m joining with you.” He said eager to prove his father’s theories. Cara turned to him with a bright smirk and her hands on her hips.

“We’ll make the world a bigger and better place.” She said with hope, “For the sake of humanity.” Erwin was surprised by this, but didn’t ask any further. He looked at her gently and smiled back.

* * *

The night air was still. All the people had fallen asleep, and all the houses were dim. The streets no longer bore any essence of life and it was all quiet. A still silence that was calming. Only the crickets chirped in the summer night and no other sound was heard.

“Erwin?” A soft voice said, yet it did not shatter the calming silence there was. It only blended with it.

A soft hmm responded to the voice. A response that came from a half asleep ten year old Erwin Smith, who was lying on his belly sleeping peacefully.

“Erwin?” The voice said again and Erwin responded the same. This time, the source of the voice placed a hand on Erwin’s back and softly shook him. Erwin then turned to the side of where the source of the voice came from and slightly opened his eyes. “I can’t sleep.” Cara said embarrassingly.

Erwin, even if half-asleep, stood up and walked to the window. He opened the window and motioned for Cara. Cara excitedly walked up to Erwin as he yawned. Erwin then started to climb out if the window and Cara followed.

Cara and Erwin have always done this, whenever one of them had trouble sleeping, they’d go to the roof. Cara was the one who found this lovely space and Erwin always thought that it was very dangerous for her to go up there alone, so he would often accompany her. Mr. Smith, who hasn’t come home yet, would be greatly disappointed on the both of them when he finds out that both of them had been injured in any other way.

There on the roof tiles, Cara looked up at the beautiful seemingly unending sky. She sat down on the roof as Erwin laid next to her, softly snoring. She looked at him and giggled, brushing away the stray of blonde hair away from his face. She looked at him with a soft expression, taking in the peacefulness. She looked up at the sky, wondering what her brother was up to.

Back in the mountain, Cara and Robert would always do this. Go to the open field and just look up at the stars, until their father would scold them for going outside on a cold night. Their father always worried that they would catch a cold. Cara smiled at this sudden remembrance of the warm memory.

She looked back at the Erwin in his white pajamas, with only moonlight illuminating the sleeping child. Ever since she was born, all she ever did was run. Constantly being chased, constantly being hunted. Yet up here in the rooftop where only her stars can see her, she felt safe. She looked up at the star scattered sky unaware of half-open blue eyes that looked at her. A small, subtle smile crept up on his face.

Oh, how they wished the moment stayed like this. Because no one could’ve prepared them for the news future had brought.


End file.
